Generally, a drive-cycle for a vehicle begins at key-on or when the vehicle otherwise started. The drive cycle then ends at key-off. Stop-start vehicles can incorporate a stop-start system that selectively shuts down an engine during portions of the drive cycle. Shutting down the engine can conserve fuel and reduce emissions. For example, a stop-start system can shut down the engine when the stop-start vehicle is stopped instead of allowing the engine to idle. The engine is then restarted when a driver depresses the accelerator pedal or when the engine is required to operate to power accessories of the stop-start vehicle.
Some electrified vehicles shut down and restart an engine during portions of a drive cycle. The electrified vehicles may use electric machines powered by a traction battery to generate torque that rotates vehicle drive wheels when the engine is shut down. The engine is restarted when additional torque is required, or the engine is required to operate to power accessories of the electrified vehicle.
When an engine of vehicle is stopped during a drive cycle, an electronic pump can be used to maintain pressures of a fluid within the engine and other portions of the vehicle. Some vehicles monitor a condition of the electronic pump, but react to the conditions in a way that can dissatisfy a driver of the vehicle.